


[PodFic] The Sex Holiday Planner

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock Podfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PodFic created from the story The Sex Holiday Planner. It is set to the level of mature because of the words and the conception behind it. </p><p>A talk between Mycroft and Sherlock in regards to the future Honeymoon of Mycroft and Molly. </p><p> </p><p>The Character are own by BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] The Sex Holiday Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sex Holiday Planner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414489) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRQW1nS1pzUHFRQkU/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 7.98 MB | **Duration:** 8 min 41 Sec|Google Drive
  * [MP3 w Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRSy1HcjdNQ2hFY28/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 8.39 MB | **Duration:** 9 min 8 Sec|Google Drive




End file.
